Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2015
11:47 wtf happened to the stub template 11:48 Hello. 11:48 What about it? 11:48 hello 11:49 kappa 12:12 Vinny ! 12:16 ... 12:17 Damn this chat 12:18 I connected from my pc and now my tablet cant do shit 12:18 :( 12:19 Guess I can't chat 12:37 . 12:42 Bruh 12:46 Ah 12:46 The carp is back 12:48 Vinny ! 12:48 fish 12:17 Damn this chat 12:18 I connected from my pc and now my tablet cant do shit 12:18 :( 12:19 Guess I can't chat 12:19 See ya 12:24 k 12:36 A solution has arisen! 12:36 Alts ftw 12:37 . 12:42 Bruh 12:46 Ah 12:46 The carp is back 12:48 Vinny ! 12:48 fish 12:48 can you change the theme to fnaf 1 pizzeria vinny ferry probably not coming online 12:49 k 12:49 get me a background image 12:49 or 12:49 find it 12:49 1 moment 12:50 nvm 12:50 i got it 12:51 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140825010144/freddy-fazbears-pizza/images/3/31/OfficeClean.png 12:51 oh 12:51 well 12:52 try have charla and Bobby at the doors 12:52 wtf autocorrect 12:52 chica and bonnie 12:52 k 12:52 wat 12:52 no 12:52 fien 12:53 :) 12:53 Bruh 12:53 try not to ping me 12:53 because my pc is still on in the other room and my dad will hear lel 12:53 no 12:54 i can't 12:54 with the chica and bonnie thing 12:54 I meant to look like old fnaf canon wiki theme 12:54 but k 12:54 it'll do 12:56 k 12:56 done 12:56 gonna play minecraft now 12:56 screw u 12:48 can you change the theme to fnaf 1 pizzeria vinny ferry probably not coming online 12:49 k 12:49 get me a background image 12:49 or 12:49 find it 12:49 1 moment 12:50 nvm 12:50 i got it 12:51 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140825010144/freddy-fazbears-pizza/images/3/31/OfficeClean.png 12:51 oh 12:51 well 12:52 try have charla and Bobby at the doors 12:52 wtf autocorrect 12:52 chica and bonnie 12:52 k 12:52 wat 12:52 no 12:52 fien 12:53 :) 12:53 Bruh 12:53 try not to ping me 12:53 because my pc is still on in the other room and my dad will hear lel 12:53 no 12:54 i can't 12:54 with the chica and bonnie thing 12:54 I meant to look like old fnaf canon wiki theme 12:54 but k 12:54 it'll do 12:56 k 12:56 done 12:56 gonna play minecraft now 12:56 screw u 12:57 ? 12:57 refresh pls 12:57 dangit 12:57 wordmark 12:57 i'll fix it 12:57 Hot 12:57 vry hot 12:58 I'll handle the celebration stuff on spy account 12:58 I need to make: 12:58 there 12:58 refresh 12:58 celebratory rp 12:59 and a thank you letter to Scott from the wiki 12:59 k 12:59 Ah, the classics 01:00 yes 01:00 http://i.imgur.com/sHMiS9C.jpg 01:01 k 01:01 for classics 01:01 I will change my icon back to my old one 01:01 I keep thinking your profile pic is phantom freddy 01:01 k 01:02 I'll change mine too 01:02 when I return to pc 01:02 kk 01:02 actually 01:02 vinny 01:02 kick spy 01:02 so I can return as him 12:58 refresh 12:58 celebratory rp 12:59 and a thank you letter to Scott from the wiki 12:59 k 12:59 Ah, the classics 01:00 yes 01:00 http://i.imgur.com/sHMiS9C.jpg 01:01 k 01:01 for classics 01:01 I will change my icon back to my old one 01:01 I keep thinking your profile pic is phantom freddy 01:01 k 01:02 I'll change mine too 01:02 when I return to pc 01:02 kk 01:02 actually 01:02 vinny 01:02 kick spy 01:02 so I can return as him 01:02 thank 01:03 I made an emote 01:03 I can now say 01:03 You're full of (dingle) 01:03 Sonic 01:03 Kappa 01:04 (Sonic) 01:04 (dingle) 01:04 :) 01:04 "ding-gel" 01:04 BoI? 01:04 Yes 01:04 mc time afk 01:04 kk 01:04 have dun 01:04 *fun 01:01 I keep thinking your profile pic is phantom freddy 01:01 k 01:02 I'll change mine too 01:02 when I return to pc 01:02 kk 01:02 actually 01:02 vinny 01:02 kick spy 01:02 so I can return as him 01:02 thank 01:03 I made an emote 01:03 I can now say 01:03 You're full of (dingle) 01:03 Sonic 01:03 Kappa 01:04 (Sonic) 01:04 (dingle) 01:04 :) 01:04 "ding-gel" 01:04 BoI? 01:04 Yes 01:04 mc time afk 01:04 kk 01:04 have dun 01:04 *fun 11:05 ... 11:05 ... 11:22 no 11:26 U BITCH 11:27 today u cant complain about spending ur day on teh wiki 11:27 ikr 11:27 i have to 11:28 we have shit to set up and shit 11:29 :( gao 11:29 turn back to bonnie plz 11:29 but i like (Dingle) 11:30 :( 11:31 gao 11:31 plz 11:29 :( gao 11:29 turn back to bonnie plz 11:29 but i like (Dingle) 11:30 :( 11:31 gao 11:31 plz 11:32 oh wait... 11:32 i wont be stck on the wiki all day 11:32 i have a movie marathon 11:33 stuck* 11:33 are you fucking happy now 11:33 SO FUCKING HAPPY 11:33 * Fuzzy Pop hugs gao 11:33 Stay back 11:34 I still have an unlimited supply of (Dingle) 11:35 ok ok 11:36 jeebus 11:38 And now 11:38 It is time to begin 11:38 The celebration 11:38 Engage the stuff motherfucker 11:39 However 11:39 I cannot do this alone 11:39 I require assistance 11:39 Fuzzy Pop 11:39 You must help me 11:39 yes 11:39 y me 11:40 because you're the only person here 11:40 (on another note: my internet sucks) 11:40 oh yes 11:40 what shall we do 11:40 You must 11:40 Help me come up with a plot for the celebratory roleplay 11:40 i must 11:41 shit... im not good with ideas 11:41 umm 11:42 we could... 11:42 umm... 11:42 It must be special 11:42 yes 11:42 It cannot be the plot of a shitty fanfiction 11:42 yes 11:42 NO XAVIERS ALOUD 11:42 put up a big sign 11:41 umm 11:42 we could... 11:42 umm... 11:42 It must be special 11:42 yes 11:42 It cannot be the plot of a shitty fanfiction 11:42 yes 11:42 NO XAVIERS ALOUD 11:42 put up a big sign 11:43 google halp... 11:43 (Dingle) 11:43 wait r we aloud to use google 11:43 If a Xavier appears 11:44 We will throw (Dingle) at him 11:44 I WAZ JUST ABOUT TO SAY THAT 11:44 were on the same brain wave 11:44 Great minds think alike, I guess 11:44 this will be good 4 ideas 11:45 or (dingle) minds think alike 11:45 but i like great minds it sounds better 11:45 ok we shall pm our ideas 11:46 incase anyone reads the chat log 11:46 and reviles massive spoilers 11:47 k 11:53 dingle 11:53 (Dingle) 11:54 yeah 12:15 Thread:78797 12:20 gg 12:29 k 11:46 incase anyone reads the chat log 11:46 and reviles massive spoilers 11:47 k 11:53 dingle 11:53 (Dingle) 11:54 yeah 12:15 Thread:78797 12:20 gg 12:29 k 12:39 Eyo. 12:40 Hello. 12:40 How's it. 12:40 It's freakin' FNAF day. 12:40 ikr 12:40 that's why we changed the theme 12:41 Ah, the original game.. 12:41 Freakin' power mechanic.. 12:41 It was fuckin' easy 12:41 gg 12:42 Nights 1-3 are rather easy. Night 4 is damm frustating. Night 5 is torture, Night 6 is hell, and Night 7 is a freaking nuke of rage. 12:42 Simple. 12:43 Night 1-3 are piss easy 12:43 I know! THEY SO EASY. 12:43 Night 4-5 are easy as shit 12:43 Night 6 is overrated 12:43 Night 4-5... I hate 'em. 12:43 20/20/20/20 is fucking stupid 12:43 But I think we can all agree Night 7 is torture. 12:44 ikr 12:44 Especially on the ?/20 challenges. 12:44 FUUUUCK 12:45 FNAF 2 is fuckin' easy for me. 12:45 Nights 1, 2, and 3 are all jokes. 12:45 Night 4 was rather tough. 12:45 Night 5 was PAPER. 12:45 Night 6, on the other hand.. Hard.. 12:45 Light 12:45 Light 12:45 Pirate Cove 12:46 Check on Fuckboy 12:46 Repeat 12:46 Right. 12:46 *If Bonnie/Chica = Detected = Shut door* 12:47 BOLT YOU WEED 12:47 * Fuzzy Pop hugs bolt 12:47 EEEEY :) 12:48 :) 12:48 i didn't see u come in 12:48 x3 12:48 i was watching youtube 12:48 Surprise, surprise. 12:48 GET SURPRISED. 12:48 XD 12:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPjbyPxfTvg 12:48 r u joining the RP 12:49 fuck no gao it'll be spooky 12:49 Yes. 12:49 Fuzzy u 2 scurred 12:49 gg bolt gg 12:49 yush 12:49 i get scurd watching finding nemo 12:50 wtf ghey 12:50 i mean Sp0oKy movie x3 12:50 plz 12:50 I cannot get scared or sad anymore 12:50 My feelings have been washed out 12:50 They are now dry 12:50 y 12:50 Unless I see a spider in which case fuck the world 12:50 yes 12:50 to right 12:51 when i was in africa... 12:51 like bruh 12:51 i was picking up tiles as a job 12:51 In Austrailia 12:51 I don't really get scared much.. 12:51 and i saw a spider i droped it and ran 12:51 My dad found a spider like "lol look at dis shit" 12:51 i was like "deddy put it away plz" 12:51 he said "nah" 12:51 it bit him 12:51 i was like 12:51 "lol skrub told u" 12:51 Serves him right.. 12:51 then that night he dressed up as spider man and came into my room to scare me 12:51 . 12:52 my grandad (in africa) has a compost bin filled of black widow spiders 12:52 why 12:52 he wanted me to empty the compost i was like: HELL NO! 12:52 because they like woodlice 12:52 my dog knows im scurd of spiders 12:53 Right.. 12:53 I make my cat eat the spiders 12:53 so when she sees one she picks it up and throws it at me 12:53 Your dog is a bitch. 12:53 she is 12:53 x3 12:53 get it 12:53 Literally. 12:53 these puns 12:54 I don't. 12:54 oh 12:54 well a female dog is a bitch 12:54 (Pokerface) 12:54 Bolt, you're fulla (Dingle) 12:54 x3 12:54 >.< 12:55 bolt is not amused :P 12:55 Not funny. 12:55 heh 12:55 x3 12:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eGo2K8-7Qg 12:56 Fozie Fazbear whoever drew this bear's hat is an artist 12:56 XD 12:56 plz gao no more spooky stuff 12:56 i will scream 12:56 just the name makes me shiver 12:57 not as bad as that lemon kami sent me... 12:57 Names ain't got shit on me. 12:57 O,O what about... the lion king 12:57 No. 12:57 Sp0oKy 12:57 eh? eh? 12:57 Not scary. 12:58 nah not really X3 i just dont like spooky things 12:58 i watched a horror movie when i was younger... to scary 4 me 12:58 I watched Saw when I was 5 12:58 wuts dat O,O 12:58 "mummy why aren't you letting me look at the tv" 12:58 x3 12:58 "just don't look" 12:58 "why *turns around*" 12:59 I haven't watched a horror movie yet. Getting hyped for the FNAF movie though, me wanna see dat. 12:59 "HOLYBALLSFUCKSHITWHATTHEFUCKINGFUCKSHIT" 12:59 theres gonna be a movie? 12:59 Yes. 12:59 /r/oldnews 12:59 what happened gao 12:59 that made u scream 12:59 The guys head got crushed by a reverse bear trap 12:59 oh 12:59 And the cracking sounds and there was blood everywhere 12:59 x3 01:00 It was swwweeeeeeeet~ 12:59 theres gonna be a movie? 12:59 Yes. 12:59 /r/oldnews 12:59 what happened gao 12:59 that made u scream 12:59 The guys head got crushed by a reverse bear trap 12:59 oh 12:59 And the cracking sounds and there was blood everywhere 12:59 x3 01:00 It was swwweeeeeeeet~ 01:00 gaos idea of a 5 year old movie: saw 01:00 Anyway 01:00 i think my brother watched that awhile ago 01:00 Wat. 01:00 The FNaF movie has been confirmed since like Ma 01:00 *May 01:00 whos making it 01:01 it should be in cinemas 'best horror movie 2015' eh? eh? 01:01 They're using real animatronics, it's canon to the timeline, it'll feature multiple locations, pretty sure it'll have the bite, Phone Guy will be in and voiced by Scott, Scott is having a major part in it, cool stuff 01:01 lol no 01:01 1. Video game movies are shit 01:01 2. It won't come out til at least 2017 01:01 wtf 01:01 thats like 2 years away 01:01 the bitches 01:02 Still hyped, gonna be my FIRST horror movie, and I wanna scare myself! 01:02 it will? 01:02 jaws waz my first one 01:02 Yeah! 01:02 cool 01:02 we should watch it at the same time 01:02 Oh fuck yeah. 01:02 ^,^ 01:02 when its out 01:03 Yup. 01:03 bolt will be like: COME ON FUZZY GET N TEH CHAT 01:03 And then we freakin' scare ourselves. 01:03 yes 01:03 TO NO END. 01:03 XD 01:03 YUSH 01:03 GHey 01:03 i now u r gao 01:03 no 01:03 u and bolt r 01:03 now? know* 01:04 plz gao dont turn into ferry 01:04 i'm watching it myself 01:04 with the lights off 01:04 I will not be surrounded by the weird people who sit in the cinema 01:04 it will be viewed at my home 01:04 the best place to view movies 01:04 because then i don't have to worry about that really tall guy sitting in front of me 01:05 I do not know where I will watch it. Probably where I always watch shit. 01:05 x3 01:05 i had a experience worse than a horror movie the other day 01:05 But seriously. Me wanna get scared by a move I've been hyped for. 01:05 * movie 01:06 I'm going to spite you all 01:06 I will watch it on release night 01:06 and spoil the shit out of it 01:06 i went to go get my next book out of the library (because the one i just read left me hanging i was like SHIT) and it was damaged in a flood I was like#: FUCKING BITCH WATER Y DO U HATE ME 01:06 plz gao 01:06 dont 01:06 No spoilers allowed. 01:07 oh i have a spoiler: its about FNaF 01:07 Mangle did the bite confirmed 01:07 I just went to the future and it turns out the movie is shit 01:07 yeah... 01:07 I don't care if Mangle did the bite. 01:08 Still my favourite. 01:08 it wasn't 01:08 it was fredbear plz git real 01:08 No 01:08 Fredbear bit the entire head off 01:08 he did 01:08 FUCK 01:08 MY 01:08 LIFES 01:08 HA HA. 01:08 Fredbear did not cause the fucking bite jesus fucking christ 01:08 WORK 01:08 MY THEORIES 01:08 ALL GONE 01:09 He caused the yiff of '83 01:09 shit 01:09 * Fuzzy Pop stabs gao 01:09 no 01:09 not my fault you were wrong :) 01:09 Woah. 01:09 Calm the fuck down Fuzzy. 2015 08 08